Many Meetings
by Angelina Aintithenniel
Summary: Stories about when Robin first meets the different members of Young Justice; peril, friendship, and copious amounts of fluff are bound to ensue... Meeting 8: A Team
1. Wally

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice

Many Meetings

By

Angelina

**A/N This will be a series of meetings between Robin and his teammates. The story is written as a fill for Rowanfall's 'Soundtrack Challenge.' My soundtrack was 'Many Meetings' from The Fellowship of the Ring. The title and reflective nature of the song is what inspired this series. **

**I am going to attempt to do this chronologically. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wally<p>

**Rated: K+ **

The first time Wally met Robin was when he was ten and Robin was eight.

Flash had come to Gotham, without invitation, in pursuit of Captain Cold. They had barely stepped foot in the city when Batman landed softly behind them and scared the living daylights out of both speedsters.

"What are you doing in my city?" The growl was scary to the ten-year-old Wally and the young sidekick began vibrating with fear.

Flash and Kid Flash turned to face the Dark Knight. Flash tried to explain the situation making Batman increasingly more annoyed. But Kid Flash wasn't paying attention to the two adults. Instead his attention had been captured by the brightly clad boy that stood in the shadow of the infamous Bat. This was the famous Robin, the first of all the sidekicks. "Dude, your Robin!"

"Congratulations Kid Idiot, you're a regular detective." The kid had wit to match his mentor, though his cold sneer was rendered useless by his adorable high-pitched voice.

"You're like the first sidekick ever! You're so cool!" Wally was having trouble controlling his inner fanboy.

Robin gave a slight smile and extended a green-gauntleted hand to the speedster.

Kid Flash eagerly took it. "I'm Kid Flash, but you can call me KF."

"KF, I like that. I'm Robin, as you know."

"I won't tell you again, get out of my city!" The growl that issued from Batman sounded beyond deadly. Kid Flash and Robin turned to see the Dark Knight with a strong hold on Flash's collar, holding the older speedster so that just his toes touched the ground. It looked like Batman was getting ready to hurl the unfortunate Flash all the way back to Central City.

"The kids are getting on." Flash pointed out hoping to distract Batman from his desires for bodily harm. Flash liked having all of his bones intact.

Batman glared darkly at the speedster before turning to see the two sidekicks eagerly making friends. He released his hold on Flash's collar. As much as he hated to admit it he was happy to see that Richard was making friends. He turned back to the speedster. "I won't kill you in front of innocent eyes. But if you ever set foot in my city again you will find yourself in a full body cast so fast that it will make your super-speed head spin." With that said Batman turned on his heel and shot out his grapple gun. "Robin."

Robin took out his own grapple gun and waved at Wally as he shot it. "See you around KF."

It was the beginning of a wonderful, but chaotic, friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yet another series... yes I do realize that I have three of them going. This is what happens when I let my muse out to play...**

**Next meeting: Roy**


	2. Roy

Many Meetings

By

Angelina

Chapter 2: Roy

**Rated: K**

The first time Roy met Robin was at the Watchtower.

Both Green Arrow and Batman had gone on a mission with the League and had left Speedy and Robin with Agent A, otherwise known as Alfred. Since no one knew Batman's identity yet, besides Superman, Batman had insisted that they be kept at the Watchtower and not the Manor.

"Speedy, I'm bored." Robin whined.

Roy rubbed his temple. He had been trying to conquer his algebra homework but this insufferable kid was making it difficult. "Go ask Agent A to play with you, I have homework."

Robin stuck his bottom lip out and pouted at the archer, who had to turn away to resist caving. Why did that kid have to be so darn cute?

"But he's making dinner and I want to play with you."

"Look kid, I would love to do anything other than this homework but if I can't keep a passing grade than Ollie won't let me patrol with him."

"Oh. You're lucky; Batman says that I have to get A's."

Despite himself Roy chuckled. Of course the big bad Bat required an eight-year-old to make straight A's. He was glad that Ollie wasn't that strict.

A few minutes passed in silence before Robin spoke again, "Do you need any help?"

Roy glowered at the interruption; an eight-year-old kid was offering him help on his algebra homework. "No offense kid, but I think this is a little bit above you."

"No it isn't. Batman has me working on algebra in my free time. He says if keep doing so well I may even get to do pre-calculus next year."

Roy gaped at the kid, who took it as an invitation to hop on the archer's lap and look over his homework. "Oh this is easy." He pointed to the problem that Roy had been working on. "X equals 9."

Roy spent five minutes checking the problem only to realize that Robin had gotten it right in a little less than thirty seconds. "Ok kid you can help."

"Yay!"

Speedy and Robin spent the next half hour working on Speedy's math. Finally Robin had helped him through the last problem. "Can we play hide-and-seek now?"

"Sure kid. You want to hide or seek."

"Hide!"

"You got it, I'll count to thirty and-" Roy looked at his side where Robin had been just a few minutes before, but the kid was gone already. "Well I guess that starts it." He turned around and put his hands over his eyes. "One, two, three, four, five…"

Robin snickered as he found a very nice air vent to hide in, Speedy would never find him here. The young acrobat found a comfortable position in the vent and settled in for what would surely turn out to be a long round.

"…28, 29, 30! Ready or not here I come." Roy called loudly, turning around to face an empty room. First he looked behind all of the couches and armchairs in the room. When he did not find Robin there he looked behind the computer to find no acrobat. He wandered around the Watchtower, looking behind doors, in cabinets, underneath beds and chairs, underneath the kitchen sink; he even carefully looked through Batman's lab. After an hour he had exhausted his list of where to look.

He was wandering back to the kitchen when Agent A appeared silently behind him with a tray in hand. "Dinner, sir?"

Roy jumped nearly a foot into the air at the sudden question, darn Bats and their ability to sneak up on anyone. "… No, thank you."

"Very well." The butler turned to go.

"Wait; do you know where Robin is?" Roy called as he receded down the hall.

The butler paused. "Hiding I presume." He continued down the hall.

"But do you know where I can find him?"

"In the last place you look, naturally." The butler quirked an eyebrow before turning into the kitchen.

"Arg, stupid cryptic Bats!" Speedy swore as he stomped off in the opposite direction of Agent A.

"ROBIN!" He called, wandering through the Watchtower. "Geez kid, you won, come out already!" But Robin did not come out.

Finally after another hour of looking Roy found himself back in the kitchen.

"I presume you have not found Master Robin yet." Agent A was again behind him, Roy not being aware of his presence until the man spoke.

"Stop doing that!" Roy yelled, clutching at his chest.

"Doing what exactly, Master Speedy?" Agent A quirked an eyebrow at the teenager.

"Whatever." He brushed past the butler to continue looking but was stopped again by the older man.

"If you are indeed stumped as to Master Robin's whereabouts then try this." He tossed a device at Speedy who caught it on instinct. It was a tracking device. Of course, Batman probably had multiple tracers on the kid! He quickly turned it on and followed the flashing dot to a dead end.

"Great, now what?" He wondered aloud. He was about ready to turn back when he caught sight of an air vent near the floor. He opened up the vent to find Robin fast asleep, sucking his thumb. Roy chuckled and gently pulled the kid out, trying his best not to wake him.

"Nhhh… did I win?" Robin asked sleepily as Speedy carried him to a couch.

"Yeah kid you won." Roy considered getting angry with him for not coming out when he had called, but then again what was he expecting, playing hide-and-seek with a Bat?

He set Robin down gently on the couch and pulled a blanket over his tiny form. He smiled as the kid curled up and resumed sucking his thumb. He turned to leave when a small voice stopped him.

"Thanks Woy, you'we the best." Robin slurred sleepily.

Roy ruffled the kid's raven hair affectionately. "No problem kid."

**A/N I really liked this one :D Roy can be so much fun! And I love it when Alfred is just as cryptic as Batman :)**

**Anyway, Kaldur is next. **


	3. Kaldur

Many Meetings

By

Angelina

Chapter 3: Kaldur'ahm

**Rated: T**

The first time Kaldur met Robin was when the little bird showed up out of nowhere and saved him.

"Kaldur'ahm!" Aquaman screamed as the Joker hurled several of his Joker-toxin bombs at his prone sidekick. The older hero was across the room being pinned by Black Manta, he knew he could never get to Aqualad in time.

The League had been called in by Batman who had informed them that several of the world's top villains had formed what they were calling the 'Injustice League.' The battle had commenced so quickly that the heroes did not have any time to send their sidekicks to safety, not that the sidekicks would have listened. So now heroes, sidekicks, and villains were locked in a struggle that was unlike any the Justice League had ever seen before.

The League was engaged on all sides and no one seemed to notice the peril that a certain young Atlantian found himself in, no one except Robin. The Boy Wonder had registered the creepy laughter of the Joker and Aquaman's shout over the sounds of battle. He looked up in time to see Joker hurling his bombs at Aqualad. Robin slipped his re-breather over his face as he charged the weakly stirring sidekick. Leaping in front of the bombs, Robin shielded the Atlantian as the bombs hit him instead, releasing their gaseous content in a cloud.

"Well if it isn't Batbrains' brat. I hope you like a good laugh." Joker cackled maniacally as the cloud of acid green gas engulfed the small boy. His laughter, however, was stopped as Robin emerged from the cloud of gas as a ghost from the grave.

The Boy Wonder released an eerie cackle and launched himself at the surprised clown. The next instant they were locked in combat. Bat-a-rangs and playing cards were flying around the two. Robin rained down punches and kicks as he blocked multiple projectiles. It seemed that the two had hit a draw, with neither one besting the other. Finally Joker got the upper hand when he pointed a gun at the still prone figure of Aqualad and shot. Robin immediately left off fighting Joker and threw himself in between the shot and the Atlantian. A small flag with the word BANG scrawled on it buried itself in Robin's shoulder. Despite himself he gave a small cry of pain, which was enough to set a very angry Batman on the fleeing Joker.

Robin gritted his teeth and yanked the flag out of his shoulder. He turned to Aqualad with the bloody flag still clutched in his hand. The Atlantian was just now getting up; he stared at the small boy who was leaning over him, blood leaking onto his red and green vest. "You have saved me. I owe you my life. From now on I shall do anything within my means to protect-"

"Yeah, that's really nice and all," Robin cut him off, "but there's still a battle going on." With that the small boy helped him to his feet and flipped off, cackling as he launch himself back into the fray, not even stopping to bandage his shoulder.

Aquaman was now at Aqualad's side, checking his sidekick over for any injuries. "Who was that child?" the young Atlantian asked.

"That is Robin, protégé of Batman."

"He is insane." Aqualad was slightly disturbed that such a young kid was in his element taking down some of the worst criminals on the planet.

"All the Bats are." Aquaman answered and then charged back into the battle.

**A/N Sorry if this was disjointed. Not a cute meeting this time, I thought it fitting for Robin to meet some of his friends on the field of battle. **

**Anyway, next chapter: Conner**


	4. Conner

Many Meetings

By

Angelina

Chapter 4: Conner

**Rated: K+**

The first time Superboy met Robin was at Cadmus.

The young boy had set him free from the confines of his pod. He had repaid him for that by nearly killing him. He would never forget the feeling of the fragile human chest giving way beneath his foot or how light his body felt as he bore him to a cloning pod.

Superboy figured that the kid was more of a liability, being so fragile, than a help to his team. But he had been proven wrong when the kid escaped the restraints in his cloning pod without his help. He was pleasantly surprised when the kid had used the vent to help them escape. He was astounded when he had hacked into the Cadmus system like it was nothing and re-routed the motion sensors. And he was floored when it was the little, fragile human that had come up with the plan to get them out.

He had the strength, Aqualad had the skill, Kid Flash had the speed, but Robin had the plan and if you didn't have the plan than your skills weren't going to do you much good. Without that kid he knew he would be back in his pod.

Now they were outside, after surviving the building coming down on top of them. Robin stood in front of him, his chest heaving and a smirk firmly fixed on his face. He held out a gauntleted hand to the clone. "I'm Robin by the way."

Superboy took the offered hand and shook it gently, smiling for the first time in his life.

* * *

><p>The next day Superboy was wandering through the corridors of the Hall of Justice when he bumped into the little bird again, literally. He hadn't been watching where he was going and he had all but plowed over Robin. Blushing and offering many apologies he helped the acrobat back to his feet.<p>

"Don't worry about." Robin smirked. "I should have been watching where I was going. Anyway, I've been looking all over for you. Batman has a place that you can crash for a few days until we have the new HQ up and running."

"HQ?" Superboy asked bemused.

"Headquarters. Batman says we have a place in New England that we can use. I am totally whelmed for this!" The little bird did a flip as they were walking.

Superboy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Whelmed is not a word in the English language."

"That's because I invented it." Robin looked proud of himself. "You can be overwhelmed and underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

Superboy shrugged, he really didn't see why the question was relevant.

"So Supey, how are you liking life outside a pod?"

Superboy shrugged. He didn't know why this kid was asking him so many questions. He was grateful that the kid was talking to him; the others from the night before had not showed such an interest in him. But did he have to talk so darn much? Granted, from what he had heard on the ride back, Kid Flash was much worse.

Robin, being the World's Greatest Detective's protégé was picking up signs that Superboy was uncomfortable talking with him. But then again, he was speaking with a four month old clone that hadn't had any social interaction before. So he let Superboy have his silence.

A few minutes later they had wandered into the Mess Hall. Robin perused the fridge while Superboy stared in curiosity at the kitchen appliances, poking a few when he found he had no knowledge of them.

"What type of soda do you like?" Robin asked, pulling out a rootbeer for himself.

"What's soda?" Superboy asked.

Robin decided then and there that it was up to him to educate Superboy in the things of Earth. "Sit down Supey, we have a lot to go over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Several people asked me if I was going to stick with the canon or come up with something of my own creation, so I did both. I hope you guys liked it. I really liked the first part but I failed on the second part :l **

**Oh well…**

**Next meeting: M'gann**


	5. Megan

Many Meetings

By

Angelina

Chapter 5: M'gann

**Rated: K+ **

The first time Megan met Robin was a week after she had first come to Earth.

M'gann M'orrz had always dreamed of coming to Earth and now she was finally here. She couldn't believe that her dream had come true. In preparation for her new life she had watched many movies and television shows of Earth so that she could better understand the culture.

"My dear child." Martian Manhunter called to his young niece, cutting through her thoughts.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"I believe it is time for you to meet some of my fellow heroes on Earth."

"Really?" M'gann squealed as she threw her arms about her Uncle's neck.

* * *

><p>"Robin."<p>

Robin looked up from the chemical sample he was analyzing. "Yeah boss?"

Batman glared at him, he had never cared for the boss title. "Martian Manhunter is bringing his niece to the Hall of Justice today."

"So?"

"We're going to go meet her." Batman explained.

"Since when have you made social calls?"

Batman glared at his protégé, he certainly was a sarcastic boy. "This is not a social call. We, or rather you, will be assessing her to see if she is fit for the hero business."

"Sure thing boss."

Batman gave Robin a stern Bat-glare.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously. "Sorry bos- er… Batman."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Robin and Batman stepped out of the Zeta beam transporter and into the Hall of Justice. The tourists had, thankfully, been escorted from the Hall so they could meet in private.<p>

The two walked into one of the meeting rooms in companionable silence, no one hearing their entrance until Batman cleared his throat.

Flash jumped about a mile into the air, clutching his chest in surprise. "Geeze bats, don't do that!"

Where everyone else saw a blank expression on his mentor's face, Robin could detect a faint smug grin. The young acrobat cackled and Flash gave him his best evil eye, Robin stuck his tongue out at the speedster.

"This is Batman and Robin." Martian Manhunter announced as he led his niece over.

"Batman, Robin, may I introduce my niece? This is Miss Martian, M'gann M'orrz."

M'gann waved shyly. "Please call me Megan, it's an Earth name."

Robin shook her hand. The Martian was very pretty, her red hair contrasting her green skin beautifully. "Nice to meet Miss M."

Megan blushed. "Nice to meet you too, Robin sweetie."

Robin grimaced at the term of familiarity, did she think he was a five year old? He glared at Batman as the older hero's lips quirked upward.

"Robin, why don't you show Megan around the Hall?" Superman asked politely as he shuffled the two out of the room. Normally Robin would have been angry at being left out of a Justice League meeting, which was clearly going on back in the room, but he knew that Batman had assigned him a task and he had to complete that first. They wandered through the Hall in silence for several minutes before Robin spoke. "So, Megan, how do you like Earth so far?"

"It's everything I ever dreamed of seeing!"

Robin chuckled lightly at the irrepressible Martian. "Are you planning to join Martian Manhunter in crime-fighting?"

"I would love to; Uncle J'onn is training me now. Though he says it will be a few months before I'm ready."

"Yeah I know how hard the waiting is, I trained with Batman for nearly a year before he let me out on patrol with him. Hard to believe that was four years ago."

Megan was shocked. Robin could be no more than twelve, and he had already been doing this for four years! "Aren't you a little young to be crime-fighting, sweetie?"

Robin glared at her.

The Martian could tell she had hit a sore point, but she kept digging. Most of the shows she had watched centered around nosey teens so she didn't know any better than to keep prying. "You can't be more than twelve, and if you've been doing this for four years than you had to have started at eight! Sweetie, that's a little young."

Robin glared at the clueless girl until the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. "I'm thirteen. I started when I was nine. I was the first sidekick of all and I have more experience than many members of the Justice League. You're what, 16?"

"Actually, I'm-"

"48 in Martian years, yeah I know." Robin cut her off, being very careful to keep his tone level and deadly. "But you are biologically and mentally the equivalent of a 16 year-old on Earth. That means you're only three years older than me."

"But you have no powers-"

Robin's glare turned deadly and Megan had the vague idea that she had just said the wrong thing.

"So what, I'm not as powerful as you and therefore I'm not good enough to fight crime? I don't have powers so I can't be as useful in the world of crime-fighting?"

Megan had thought that, but when the kid put it that way it sounded so wrong.

"I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but Batman doesn't have any powers and he has dominated in this world longer than your precious Uncle has even been on Earth. And I have survived the world of crime-fighting longer than you have even dreamed it possible to come to Earth. You've been here for what, a few weeks, less than that?"

Megan nodded, fear starting to creep down her spine.

"You've made some sweeping judgments in your brief time here, _sweetie_. I suggest you think before you open your mouth next time. Or better yet, just keep it shut."

Without realizing it they had come full circle and were now back at the room where they started. Batman and J'onn were waiting outside for their protégés. Without so much as a glance Robin stalked past the two and Batman followed, both disappearing into the Zeta beam transporter.

Megan was left standing next to her Uncle, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"What is wrong my child?" J'onn asked, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Earth is not like the television said it would be."

"It certainly is not M'gann." He sighed when his niece gave him a sad look. "I know it is different and not what you expected it would be, but give it time. You will soon learn about Earth and will come to enjoy it. Eventually you'll see that Earth is a truly fascinating place to live."

Megan nodded as J'onn embraced her. "Was there anything else, my child?"

"Yes, I think I made Robin angry."

J'onn frowned. "Did he hurt you?"

Megan shook her head and her Uncle breathed a sigh of relief. "Then you have already learned you first lesson of Earth: never make a Bat angry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I owe a huge thank you to ProtectorKorii for helping me with idea for this chapter! If it wasn't for her (I'm guessing you're a her ProtectorKorii, sorry if I am mistaken) you guys would be stuck with me regurgitating the canon meeting from Fireworks. **

**Anyway, so this wasn't a friendly meeting. As much as Robin is a social butterfly I figured that not all of his relations would start on a happy note. Hopefully I didn't go to overboard with this. I actually like Megan, I just can't write her very well…**

**Next meeting: Artemis.**


	6. Artemis

Many Meetings

By

Angelina

Chapter 6: Artemis

**Rated: K+**

The first time Artemis met Robin was when he had surprised her on the streets of Gotham.

Artemis was walking briskly through the streets, suspicious of the faces she saw around her. She and her mother had recently relocated to Gotham after a blow-up with her father.

Her mom had been released from prison a few months earlier and she was a little nervous around the crippled woman. After all, she had hardly seen her mum in the six years that she had been locked away. Though she was hopeful that she couldn't be much worse than her father.

It was a rainy day when Artemis had returned home from school, early. She was about ready to call out her return when she heard hushed tones coming from the living room. Silently she crept to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"I don't want her to have the same life that you did!" Her mother sounded angry.

"That's the life that we've always wanted for her. It's the life that she's been trained for. I will not have her path changed now!" Her father yelled without raising his voice.

"But look what that life did to me? Do you want her to end up like this?"

"She won't, she's much better than you ever were." Her father spat out.

"You already drove her sister into this life. I will not have my last daughter become a criminal." Her mother's words were laced with venom as she practically spat the word criminal.

Artemis dropped her books with a dull thud and grabbed the bow and arrow set that lay near the door. She ran out of the house and into the street with anger and fear clouding her mind. She kept hearing her parent's conversation in her head.

'She won't, she's much better than you ever were.'

'I will not have my daughter become a criminal.'

'A criminal'

'She's much better than you ever were!'

_Criminal _

She had known for years what her father had planned for her, she had even worked with the League of Shadows. But ever since her mom had come home from prison things had changed for her. She had hoped that she could have a life other than what her father had planned for her. But she thought she had escaped, she thought she would never have to see her father again, she thought she had escaped the life he had tried to mold her for. She didn't want a part of his plan; she didn't want to be a criminal. She began to cry, her tears mixing with the rain that soaked her.

But through all of the tears, anger, and fear there was one thing that Artemis knew: she would not be a criminal; she would not give in to her father.

After an hour of running she found herself in the bad part of Gotham… ok, the worse part of Gotham, no part could really be considered good.

She took a few minutes to calm herself before she began strapping different pieces of equipment to her lean body. The last thing that she put on was her quiver, full of both real and trick arrows. Her father had taught her to use it, had taught her to kill with it. She gripped her bow until her knuckles turned white: she would not use it to kill. She would not give in to what he had tried to drive her into.

There was only one thing left for her: she would fight the crime that her father wanted her to commit. She would prove to him once and for all that she was better than he was, that she was not part of his plans.

With that resolve in mind she began walking the streets of Gotham, looking for crime to stop. She didn't have to go far before she came across a mugging in process. Without thinking she had three arrows nocked to her compound bow and a few seconds later one mugger was unconscious and the other two were trapped in a net. She walked up to person they had been attacking but the man was already scrambling away. "Please don't hurt me!" he yelled as he limped away.

Artemis huffed; a little gratitude would have been nice.

"That was some pretty good shooting." Startled she turned around to see a boy clad in red and black, with a black and yellow cape perched on top of a dumpster, his head cocked to the side as he stared at her. She recognized the kid as Robin.

She gave a screech, back-pedaling a few steps before she tripped and fell to her rear.

Robin laughed as he flipped off the dumpster to offer her a hand up. Artemis took it hesitantly.

"You must be new to Gotham."

Artemis nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"I'll say you have spunk, everyone knows this is Batman's territory."

"I-I didn't know what else to do." Artemis tried to hide how broken that sounded, she did not want to sound weak in front of Batman's infamous partner.

Robin clearly heard her tone, but had enough grace to leave the can of worms closed. "What do you call yourself?"

"Artemis." She responded without hesitation and immediately regretted it. _Great, I used my real name. Way to give away your identity Crock!_

"Goddess of the hunt, original." The young acrobat responded. "We'll see if you live up to that title."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked uncertainly.

"You have about thirty seconds before the rest of their gang turns the corner." He gestured to the unconscious and tied goons.

Without a second thought Artemis pulled an arrow from her quiver and nocked it to her bow, fingering the fletching in nervousness. She looked up to ask the ninja what to do, but he was gone. The shadows held no sign of him and she was left alone in the dirty alleyway, with six goons turning the corner. _Thanks a lot, kid._

It took the goons about five seconds to notice their companions tied up and an archer standing over them. They charged.

Artemis only had time to release her nocked arrow before they were on her. One fell unconscious to the blunted tip. Another slashed at her stomach with a knife; she wheeled back elbowing another in the groin as she avoided the blow. A third goon swung a crowbar at her and she ducked. The crowbar sailed through the empty air above her head before colliding with the jaw of another goon that had been sneaking up behind her.

She flipped out of range of the remaining three before they could land a blow on her. They advanced on her. In one fluid movement she drew a knife from its sheath on her upper thigh and released it. The knife flew true and the handle hit one of the goons in between his eyes. He dropped like a stone.

She made a small noise of triumph and turned to face the other two only to find the barrel of a gun leveled at her face.

"Say your prayers, Blondie."

Artemis closed her eyes as the shot rang out. The next thing she knew she was being set down on top of a dumpster several feet away from the shocked goons. She looked up to see Robin pocketing his grappling gun and drawing several bat-a-rangs. "Get your head in the game or get dead!" **(1)**

With a flick of his wrist he threw two bat-a-rangs. Both hit their targets and the last two goons dropped to the dirty alley. Robin was by their side in a few seconds, securely tying all of them.

Artemis finally managed to clear her mind. She jumped off of the dumpster.

"You're not that bad. With a lot of training you might even be halfway decent." The young acrobat smirked at her.

Artemis would normally be offended by the comment, but Robin had just saved her life.

Robin activated a tracker and threw it into the pile of unconscious goons. "The police will be by to pick them up in about ten minutes."

Artemis nodded.

Suddenly the little bird looked up as if he had heard a noise, though Artemis had heard nothing. "That'll be Batman, good luck."

She turned to Robin but the acrobat was gone again. _I hate it when he does that. _

As if on cue Batman walked out of the shadows toward her. "We need to talk." He growled menacingly to the girl.

In fear Artemis backed up until her back collided with the wall. With nowhere to go she looked up nervously at the looming Bat. "I'm guessing I don't have a choice?"

Batman glared at her and she shivered, every hair on her body rising in fear. He grabbed her by the arm and propelled her in the direction he desired. The Dark Knight brushed past her without another word.

A second later Robin appeared at her side.

"Is he always this grouchy?" She asked Robin.

Robin laughed. "Actually, you got him on a good day. For some reason he's been in a good mood." The acrobat shrugged.

Artemis shuddered. If this was Batman on a good day, she never wanted to see him on a bad day.

The talk with Batman was not what she expected in the least. Apparently Batman, under the League's orders, had been watching her for some time. He knew everything about her. By the next day she had been set up to work with Green Arrow, he had even created a fake lineage that proved her to be Ollie's niece. He had apparently been planning this for a few months, she had no idea how Batman knew that she would be turning to crime-fighting, but then again he was the Batman.

"For some reason the League wishes to give you a chance, I do not agree with them. However, you are being given this chance; do not waste it." He turned to glare at her. "I do not need to stress to you what will happen should you turn from the path of Justice?" The question was more of a threat and Artemis shuddered involuntarily as she thought of the consequences of crossing the masked man.

"Good." Batman nodded. "You will begin your training with Green Arrow at 9 a.m. sharp tomorrow. Your mother has been apprised of the situation." He turned to walk back to the Batmobile. "Robin."

Robin gave Batman a brief look before the older vigilante folded his large frame into the Batmobile.

"Welcome to the League. I hope to see you around." He gave her a salute and flipped into his seat with an eerie cackle.

Artemis smiled, she had escaped a life of crime, taken up crime-fighting, found a mentor, and made a friend all in one day. She gave a small wave as the Batmobile pulled away into the darkness that was Gotham. "See you around kid."

**A/N I owe a massive thank you to Jukori who helped me so much with this chapter. Your critiquing really brought the story level up :) So: thank you so much!**

**This story is out of canon from the cartoon but I didn't want to stick with the canon as that can be boring. (except for Conner's meeting, that was an exciting meeting, so full of action that I didn't want to change it)**

**So throughout the series I have tried to show different sides of Robin with each of the different teammates. I would tell you which sides I used for each chapter but it's more fun to see if you can get them on your own.**

**(1) This line was inspired by Home front. I really love that episode :)**

**Next meeting: A surprise! (Literally, I am trying to surprise you, that is not the name of the chapter)**


	7. The Last Meeting

Many Meetings

By

Angelina

Chapter 7: The Last Meeting

**Rated: T**

The last time they ever met him was a cold and windy day in Gotham cemetery.

Shortly after the return of Bruce **(1)**, Nightwing had perished at the hands of the Joker. It was rumoured throughout the League that he had died in Batman's arms.

The funeral arrangements were made by the ever faithful Alfred. Batman, and Bruce Wayne, had not been seen since he showed up at the Watchtower with the dead body of his first son cradled in his arms. No one knew where to find him; even Superman had given up looking.

Now they all stood at the foot of his grave, watching as the casket was lowered into it. They were all crying, even Superboy. As they watched Martian Manhunter move the dirt over the grave their minds all went back to happier times; remembering when they had first met the little bird, remembering all the times he had made them laugh, all the times he had saved them in battle, all the times he had been a good friend and a mischievous brother. They remembered everything that they loved, and would always love, about him. They remembered how much they hated it when he would disappear without a sound, only to pop up with that trademark cackle. Now they even loved that.

As time went by the tears slowly dried, but the memories remained. They knew that this would not be the last meeting. They knew that there would be many more in the future.

And one by one, as they all left the world of the living, they found that they were right. There would always be many meetings to look forward to.

**A/N Well that was sad…**

**(1) The return of Bruce is referring to the reboot. **

**Next meeting: The team**


	8. The Team

Chapter 8: The Team

**A/N This is set directly after "Welcome to Happy Harbour."**

**Rated: K**

They had all met before. Some of them had even fought together before this. But now as they listened to Red Tornado's dismissal they saw each other for the first time.

As they looked around at each other they no longer saw teammates or fellow sidekicks, instead they saw friends.

And after their successful mission it seemed that they were meeting each other all over again. Smiles graced their lips as they reflected on their new found friendships.

Robin: the brilliant hacker, the most experienced, the stunning acrobat, and the immature little brother.

Kaldur: the practical thinker, calm individual, dedicated hero, and dignified leader.

Wally: the eager speedster, humorous jokester, science whiz, and the sarcastic friend.

Superboy: the brash fighter, the clone of Superman, the strongest but most angry, and the protective and caring big brother.

Megan: The glue that keeps them together, the hopeful cook, the sweet girl, and the kind and caring sister.

Wally broke their momentary reverie as they walked. "Speedy was so wrong."

"This team thing-" Robin began.

"Might just work out." Aqualad finished.

Megan and Conner smiled as they followed the three out.

They all knew that this would be the first of many meetings. That in their fight together they would constantly re-discover themselves. But for now they were all happy to have met each other, to have found comrades in the eternal fight for justice. They were happy to be friends.

**A/N Meant to be short and sweet… **

**Sorry Artemis wasn't in it.**

**The entire series, though it actually all started with this chapter, was written as a fill for Rowanfall's "Soundtrack Challenge." The song that inspired this was Many Meetings from The Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack. The inspiration mainly came from the title and reflective feel of the song but also from the scene in the movie that this was taken from. The scene is where the Council of Elrond comes together for the first time and the fellowship meets the comrades that they are going to fight beside to rid Middle Earth of the evil of Sauron. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it :) **

**Until our next meeting, **

**Angelina :D**


End file.
